You're Mine, Say it
by Yamitron
Summary: Bakura and Marik are on an outing to see a movie. Bakura invites Marik back to his house afterwards and things get interesting. Rated for graphicness and language. Thiefshipping.


"Marik, damnit, would you hurry up already? I'm starving." Bakura tapped his foot impatiently while crossing his arms across his chest. "How long does it take you to clean yourself up, for god sake."

"Just give me a second, you're so goddamn impatient, aren't you?" Marik yelled from inside the bathroom. "Go get a soda at the front or something." He wasn't about to hurry himself; he wanted to make sure he continued to look good. He rubbed under his eyes, getting any stray kohl that seemed to be escaping. He tilted his head to the left and stared hard at his reflection. He looked good, he thought. He wasn't wearing his normal outfit, which threw him a bit every time he saw his reflection. He was wearing a skin-tight black long-sleeved shirt and an almost-tight black leather jacket. He wore purple skinny pants with a spike belt. He had no idea what caused him to wear something so out of character for him at the time he put it on, but as he looked in the mirror, he chuckled a bit under his breath. He knew the reason now. He wanted to impress Bakura. He never really thought he quite met Bakura's standards, so he thought maybe this would help. He certainly noticed Bakura's wandering eyes out of the corner of his own, but neither man commented on it. It felt weird to Marik, wearing something so foreign, but he thought he'd give it a chance. It was kind of comfy, and certainly showed off his body in ways his usual one didn't.

He surveyed his reflection again. He deemed himself presentable, and unlocked the door and stepped outside. He almost ran into Bakura, who was still standing there, waiting for him.

"A- oh, Bakura. What… why are you here, I thought you left to get a soda?" Marik stammered, backing up. He had nearly walked right into Bakura's chest; he hadn't anticipated Bakura being that close to him. Bakura had been leaning against the wall nearest Marik.

Bakura shook his head. "You suggested it. I didn't say I would. Besides, I'm not thirsty for a soda. I had plenty at the movie. I decided to wait for you so as soon as you were done 'makin yourself pretty'," He said a bit jokingly, "we could get out of here."

Marik snickered. "Fair enough. Ready to go then?"

Bakura got up from his slump on the wall and stood to his full height. "Sure. These movie theaters weird me out, anyway. Too many people around for my liking. Oh, hold on a sec…" Bakura narrowed his eyebrows and stepped close to Marik. Marik's breath caught in his chest, Bakura was getting awfully close. Bakura lifted a hand and reached for Marik's face. He extended his index finger and pushed aside some of Marik's bangs that were falling in his face. "I couldn't see you." He said. With that, Bakura turned around and lead the way towards the exit, leaving Marik confused yet oddly pleased.

Marik followed Bakura through the lobby, weaving in and out of people as he went, earning both looks of disgust and attraction from the various people mulling about. Bakura noticed this and cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. He reached the doors out before Marik did, and held them open for him. Marik's cheeks briefly went pink as he stepped forward past Bakura.

They reached the parking lot and Marik went to get his keys from his pocket. They weren't there. He panicked for a brief second before he heard the rev of his motorcycle's engine. He knew what had happened even before he looked up. Bakura pulled the cycle forward and stopped in front of Marik.

"I'm driving." Bakura said with a mischievous smile. Marik tiredly smiled and shook his head.

"That freaks me out sometimes. Why don't you just ask to drive?"

"Because this is more fun. Now come on, we're goin' back to my place. Hop on." Bakura tossed Marik his helmet.

"No, you wear it, as you've taken my wheels from me, you might as well be safe as you're driving your own getaway car." Marik said, handing it back to Bakura.

Bakura shook his head. "No, it's my car for the ride home, and guests wear helmets. We don't want that pretty little head smeared all over the asphalt, do we?"

Marik rolled his eyes and put on the helmet. He looked at his motorcycle and wondered how he was going to hold on. Bakura had met him there, so Marik was unfamiliar with how they were to ride together on the vehicle. He climbed on and gripped the seat hard. Bakura, who had been adjusting some things on the handlebars, raised his head. "Are you ready?" He asked. Marik hummed in agreement. "No you aren't." Bakura said. He reached behind him and grabbed Marik's arms.

"What are you-" Marik started, but Bakura wouldn't let him finish. He grasped Marik's wrists and wrapped them around his chest. Marik went bright red and thanked god that Bakura couldn't see him.

"Hold on to me, tight. Don't fall off, I won't come back for you if you do." Bakura joked. Marik rolled his eyes, still red, and put his head in Bakura's shoulder blades for support. "Here we go."

They pulled into a parking place at the apartment complex in which Bakura currently staying. Bakura popped up the kickstand and said, "You can let go of me now, Marik." Marik started. He had had his eyes shut for the ride- Bakura drove ungodly fast.

"Sorry, it hadn't registered that we had _actually _come to a stop. How fast were you going down that suburb? 70?" He said, letting go of Bakura and sliding off the bike.

"90." Bakura corrected, dismounting as well and cracking his neck. Marik took off his helmet and put it on the seat.

"Can I have my keys back now?" Marik asked, holding out his hand. "I should probably get going home…" He said awkwardly.

Bakura snorted slightly. "You aren't going home. Come in. You can get your keys… later." Bakura pocketed Marik's keys. "Bring your helmet." He said, starting inside.

Marik was really confused. But he decided to follow Bakura in; things couldn't go wrong tonight, he was already pretty happy. Marik caught up to Bakura and followed him up to the third level. "This is what, the first time I've actually been IN your apartment?" Marik asked, surveying the complex's interior.

Bakura stopped at a room and unlocked his room. "Yeah. I'm usually crashing at your place." He kicked the door open and gestured for Marik to go inside first. Marik walked inside.

It was a small apartment, only 4 rooms it seemed. There was a kitchen, although it looked like it hadn't seriously been used in forever, if at all. Bakura flipped on the light switch, and Marik saw that it was completely littered with fast food bags and candy bar wrappers. He saw this and glanced over at Bakura, who was hanging up his black trench coat on a hook. _"How the hell does he stay so fit with all this junk?"_ Marik thought to himself. He also took off his jacket and draped it over a chair.

He moved on to the next room. It was, what looked to be, an extremely messy living room. There was a very beaten up sofa, probably from much napping. An HD flat screen TV was up on the wall, and Marik could only conclude that Bakura had stolen it from some unlucky store or family. Bakura was rummaging around in the refrigerator, so Marik plopped down on the sofa. He moved around Bakura's Play Boys that were tossed carelessly onto a coffee table and put his helmet on it.

He glanced to his right and saw what looked like Bakura's bedroom. The bed itself wasn't made, but the rest looked fairly clean, which struck Marik as odd. Bakura sat down next to Marik on the sofa, and Marik quickly looked away from Bakura's room, trying to look inconspicuous. Bakura popped a can open and handed another one to Marik. "Beer?"

Marik nodded and took it. He opened it and looked at the can, not sure what to do with himself. He still wasn't entirely sure why he was there. He cleared his throat.

Bakura sniggered. "Feeling awkward, Marik-kun?" He asked, smiling his smirk-like smile and staring at Marik. Marik felt another blush, and tired [unsuccessfully] to banish it from his face. Bakura _never_ used honorifics.

"N-no." Marik said. "I was just, uhm,"

Bakura laughed. "Don't give me that bull, Marik." He still hadn't taken his eyes off him. "What did you think of the movie?" he asked, finally giving them a subject.

Marik grabbed at it. "Oh, I thought it was fine. Not enough blood, if you ask me."

Bakura nodded. "For a horror movie, it was surprisingly tame. Half the time I wanted to just yell at the movie itself."

Marik laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean." He took a swig of his drink. His chest started feeling warm. "Cast was awful, too."

Bakura raised his can. "I agree. Who puts Megan Fox in a horror movie?"

"The audience would only be paying attention to her boobs the whole time." Marik added.

Bakura laughed this time. "And that's not necessarily a bad thing. She is smokin' hot. Just not my type." He said, finishing his beer.

"You know what we should see next time, if we want a real scare?"

"What?" Bakura said, getting up for another can.

"The Proposal. Chick Flicks are scarier than anything." Marik said, downing his as drink as well.

Bakura's laughter resonated through the small apartment. "Marik-kun, you are a genius. That movie is sure to give me nightmares."

Marik signaled to Bakura that he wanted another drink. "We should rent it when it comes on DVD. I win if you don't even sleep that night."

Bakura chuckled. He walked back over to the sofa with 4 drinks in hand and handed Marik his. "It's a date. And _I_ win if you never sleep again." They clinked their cans together, and both started chugging their drinks.

Marik was feeling looser, and noticed it more and more as Bakura handed him another one. He became aware that he was starting to get a bit tipsy. "Bakura, are you getting me wasted?" He asked, pulling one side of his mouth into a smile.

"Trying to." Bakura said, propping one of his legs up on the coffee table, and putting the other on top of Marik.

"Hey!" Marik said, laughing. "Get off!"

"Why don't you make me, Marik-kun? It's my house, I'll put my feet where I want." He wiggled his foot in Marik's lap for emphasis. Marik chuckled under his breath and shook his head at him.

"You weird-o."

Bakura draped his arm over the back of the sofa and looked at him. Marik looked back at him for a minute or two. They sat in silence, but not an awkward silence, one of those silences where nothing need be said. After a few minutes, Marik let his eyelids droop and rested his head against the back of the sofa. "So what's up with all these Play Boy's?" he asked.

Bakura's eyes twitched a little, like he was thinking and had been interrupted. "Hn? Oh, those." His gaze wandered over to the magazines carelessly strewn on the floor. "Eh, they aren't that good."

Marik picked one up and flipped it open to see many women wearing incredibly skimpy clothing or none at all. "These women are attractive enough."

Bakura shrugged. "They aren't my type either."

"That's the second time you've said that. These women are gorgeous. What exactly IS your type? I didn't think you had one. You seem more the kind of guy to go for anyone as long as you can screw them."

Bakura chuckled. "Keepin' tabs on me, eh? I'm not going to deny it, sometimes I just want someone to fuck and leave the morning after, but those are just the people I don't care about, the people I don't want to see again."

"You still didn't answer my question. What _is_ your type?" By this time, Marik had finished his 3rd beer and was feeling very comfortable.

Bakura watched him finish and toss the can away. Marik closed his eyes all the way and nestled himself into the cushions. "I like more bronze and blond than those women can do." He said, still looking at Marik.

Marik's eyes wrenched open. Before he could look over at him, Bakura got up for yet another drink. Marik sat up and knitted his brow in confusion. He didn't mean…

Marik's mind was reeling so much that he didn't notice Bakura sitting back down until he put his leg on Marik's lap again. Marik turned his head toward him before his eyes looked at him. Bakura was smirking. "Your confusion is cute, Malik-kun." Bakura's smirk deepened and he sat up. Marik was still confused- he didn't think there was any way that this was happening. Bakura leaned closer to him.

"I- I should get going, it's, uh, it's late." Marik stammered, lifting himself up. Bakura's eyes were still glued to him. He stumbled as he tried to support himself and lost his balance. Bakura shot upwards, flung himself across the couch and caught Marik before he hit the floor. Bakura helped him back into his feet.

"Are you really in any condition to be leaving?" He asked, with a smirk playing in his tone and face. "You're far too drunk to operate a vehicle."

Marik shook his head violently to clear it. "N-no, I can drive. Just, just let me get my helmet…" Marik realized he wasn't stammering from drunkenness, but from embarrassed, awkwardness. He didn't even know Bakura swung both ways.

"Malik-" Bakura started, walking towards Marik. "You really shouldn't be leaving so soon." He was getting close now. Marik continued to edge backwards, until his back hit the wall behind him, next to the doorframe of Bakura's room. He turned his head and placed his hands behind him on the wall. Bakura kept getting closer. He was only half a foot away now.

"B-Bakura…" Marik said, looking worried and scared. "What are you…?"

"Shhh…" Bakura said. He put his right arm on the wall, just to the upper right of Marik's head, blocking his only way to the door. Marik's eyes met Bakura's, and his lower lip started trembling of it's own will. "I officially claim what is mine." Bakura said with a very mischievous smile, and before Marik could say anything, Bakura quickly closed the gap between them and forced his lips onto Marik's.

Marik's eyes opened as wide as they would go. He was paralyzed; he had no idea what to do, or what was going on, or why. Bakura raised his left hand up to Marik's face and pulled back some of Marik's bangs from his eyes. Marik inhaled sharply, and his hands very noticeably shook. Bakura's free hand now wandered down Marik's body, rubbing his chest.

Marik's mind finally registered what was going on. He began to kiss Bakura back; his eyes drifted closed. He felt Bakura's lips twitch, and felt that Bakura knew he had control of the situation. That was fine with Marik; he decided to let go and allow Bakura to do whatever he wanted.

Bakura knew he had power over Marik. He reached down with both his hands and clasped Marik's wrists. He drew them up over Marik's head and pinned them there with one of his. With his free hand, he reached down and wrapped his arm around Marik's lower waist, forcing their pelvises together. He pressed himself close into Marik, smushing him between his body and the wall. He still wasn't satisfied with the closeness, so he removed his arm from Marik's waist, and instead cupped behind Marik's neck. His lips crushed Marik's; Marik still hadn't completely given in.

Marik realized this at the same instant as Bakura. He knew he was holding back, because he was afraid this was some magnificent dream, and participating would shatter the bliss into mere reality. He'd had this dream before, and he didn't want it to end like so many others. But something about this time was different- he never pictured Bakura to be so… _into it._ But here he was, being sandwiched between Bakura and a wall, and having his mouth so completely monopolized by Bakura's. One more difference, and Marik would know this was reality…

Bakura, still keeping Marik's arms prisoner, decided to try to convince him into taking more action. Bakura stuck out his tongue, and licked Marik's lips. Marik inhaled sharply; Bakura had certainly never done something like that in a dream. This was proof enough for Marik, and he opened his mouth and his tongue rocketed out to meet Bakura's.

Marik wrenched his arms free from Bakura's grasp, and wrapped them around his back, running his hands up and down. Bakura released Marik's neck and with both his hands, grabbed the front of Marik's shirt. He grabbed a fist-full of fabric in each hand and used it to pull Marik up further and closer. Marik's hands went down and under Bakura's shirt, feeling his warm skin and musculed frame. He began tugging at the ends of the shirt.

Bakura finally broke away from Marik's mouth and breathed deeply. Tilting his head down, touching their foreheads together, he said, "Feisty, aren't you, Malik-kun?" with a smile on his face.

Marik gave a very ragged laugh. "You made me want you, Kura." He joked, keeping his hands still now, on Bakura's back.

Bakura released the folds of Marik's shirt in favor of grabbing his shoulders. "Oh yeah? How did I manage that?" He bantered, rubbing Marik's shoulders. They jerked.

"By being so goddamn sexy."

Bakura exhale-laughed. He took half a step back from Marik, and took his shirt and shoes off and threw them both on the sofa. Marik quickly kicked off his shoes into a corner as well, and began to reach for his own shirt. "No, let me…" Bakura said, a clouded look coming over his face. He reached in his pocket and pulled out something small. "I've been saving this, hoping to use it." He pushed a button, and a small blade popped out. Marik barely had time to be worried, when Bakura attacked Marik's shirt. He started at the bottom, and ripped his way up, through the fabric. He stopped before it reached the top and fisted the handle of the switchblade, and thrust it hard into the wall making it stay suspended. All the while, he never took his eyes off Marik. With his hands, he tore off the last of the fabric, and yanked it off of Marik's slight, muscled frame. Bakura's eyes raked over Marik's bare chest and arms, with that same, clouded look that Marik realized was lust. Half of Marik's mouth went upward into a smile. "Take it." He said beginning to match Bakura's expression.

Bakura needed no more invitation than that. He once again closed the gap between them. But this time, rather then crush Marik to the wall, he steered them through the door to his room. They blindly stumbled in; their lips barely managing to stay connected in their hurry to get inside. Bakura directed them towards the bed, throwing down Marik first. Marik groaned a bit from the pain of being bent backwards so much and the recoil of bouncing back, but barely had time to get it out when Bakura climbed on top of him. Bakura sat on Marik's hips, and Marik became aware of just how painful that was starting to become. Marik looked up at Bakura, and the sight of his half-naked body towering over his own made his breath catch in his chest. Bakura smirked and leaned down, so his hair fell around his face and off of his shoulders, into Marik's face and body, tickling him slightly.

Marik's ordinarily constricted pupils dilated, soon making half of his eye black and the other purple surrounding it. Their eyes were locked through this, and Bakura's lips twitched. Bakura swooped down and captured Marik's lips again. Marik obliged much faster this time in allowing Bakura's tongue entrance. Their tongues danced; they twirled about each other.

Bakura was using his arms to prop himself up, over Marik, but Marik's arms were free, and slowly rubbed Bakura's back. He started at the shoulder blades, and worked his way down the vertebrae, not stopping until he had felt Bakura's ass, then back up again. He wanted his hands everywhere, but couldn't find a way to touch every part of Bakura at once.

Bakura soon got sick of just kissing and not moving. So his mouth left Marik's, and kissed down his neck. Marik's hands stopped rubbing as he breathed in deeply and raggedly. Bakura had reached Marik's collarbone, and licked a spot. Marik inhaled sharply. After a few seconds, Bakura whispered, "Breathe, Malik-kun…" and Marik realized he had been holding his breath. He exhaled loudly. Bakura now went back to Marik's mouth and brought one hand up to cup his cheek. Bakura began to move his hips against Marik's, gnashing them together. Marik's hips involuntarily thrust themselves forward, and although it was quite painful for both of them, neither wanted to stop.

Marik's hands left Bakura all together, and latched themselves onto the unmade covers he was lying on. He gripped them and held on as if his very life depended on it. Bakura didn't like that. He leaned up, sitting on Marik again, and grabbed Marik's hands and put them on his chest. Bakura smiled an evil looking smile, and his eyes looked like they were on fire, burning with intensity. They suddenly glinted, and Marik suddenly knew what was coming, and tried to brace himself.

Bakura flattened himself onto Marik again, and leaned into Marik's face. He licked Marik's cheek, and Marik turned his head so their mouths would connect again. As they were making out, Bakura moved his legs so they were on either side of Marik's hips. He got on his knees, still kissing, and reached down with his hands to Marik's pants. He undid the button.

"B-Kura!" Marik said, breaking off. Bakura stopped, and they looked at each other for a moment or two. Marik's eyes were worried, unsure. But when he looked at the expression in Bakura's face, the harsh longing he saw there, he knew it would be okay. With his eyes he let Bakura know he was fine now, and to go ahead doing what he was doing. Bakura flashed a smile, and unzipped Marik's zipper while still looking him in the eye. He yanked off Marik's pants and threw them on the floor. Bakura looked at him, taking in the sight of Marik wearing nothing but underwear below him. Bakura started undoing his own button.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Kura-kun?" Marik asked. Bakura looked up. "You don't expect me to let you have _all_ the fun, now do you?" Bakura looked a little confused, and Marik shot upwards and pushed Bakura under him. Bakura still looked confused. Marik kissed him hard, and reached down and unbuttoned Bakura's jeans. Bakura exhale-laughed again, but didn't stop him. Marik unzipped him, and tore his jeans off his legs. Bakura didn't have underwear on.

"I thought I might get lucky tonight." He breathed in Marik's ear. With that, he grabbed Marik's shoulders and pushed him off, rolling over so he was once again on top. Marik was smiling; this was crazy, yet, right.

Bakura yanked off Marik's underwear. They were both completely nude. They looked at each other. Bakura leaned in, and buried his face in Marik's neck. "You're mine, Malik-chan." He said, and Marik's body jerked at his words. "Say it."

Marik took a ragged breath in. "I'm yours, Kura-sama… I-I love you." Bakura had clearly not expected that, and Marik turned sideways and kissed him gently. Then he kissed harder, inviting Bakura to continue. Bakura shook his head fast to clear his mind, and regained composure.

He positioned them both, and stopped and looked at Marik. Marik dug his fingernails into Bakura's back and yelled, "Just fuck me already!"

And Bakura did.

Bakura eventually collapsed on top of Marik. He rolled over and lay on his back. Marik sighed contentedly and rolled over so he nestled himself in Bakura's shoulder. Bakura wrapped an arm around Marik, and they lay there, eyes closed.

"So, Malik-chan…" Bakura started. Marik opened his eyes lazily and looked up at him. "You love me, do you?"

Marik blushed. "I hadn't expected to say that."

"Wasn't exactly something I was anticipating, either." Bakura laughed.

"But, yeah, I think I do. I sort of always have. Even though you're such a huge jackass to me most of the time."

Bakura snorted and squeezed Marik. "That's how I roll." Marik laughed and nestled in again, breathing Bakura's smell. "But…" Marik's attention was brought back to the handsome man he was lying on. "I suppose… I lo-" he faltered. Marik kissed his shoulder, indicating he understood. "I…in my own way, I think I love you too." He said.

Marik's eyes drifted shut. He hummed to himself contentedly. Suddenly he snorted. Bakura's eyebrow quirked, asking without words what was so funny. "I just screwed a 3,000 year old stud." Marik said.

Bakura chuckled. "And I just fucked a sexually ambiguous Egyptian."

Marik snickered. "Bastard."

And both of them drifted to sleep.

**[AN-** So I'm feeling a bit love-starved of late, and as such, I thought it would be appropriate to write something cute, yet smutty at the same time. So I used my personal favourite pairing currently, Thiefshipping. Also known as Yami Bakura x Marik [Malik] Ishtar. Not the Yami. I don't know; it's cute to me, the aggressive flirting. My first real smut thing, so let me know how I do. Constructive Criticism is encouraged. And I intentionally left out the climactic hardcore part. I felt with all the description I was doing, you could fill it in for yourself. Also I don't think I'd do it right. XD And yes, they saw Jennifer's Body at the movies.]


End file.
